


All the moments in between

by Lavendelhummel



Category: I Care A Lot (2020)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Lesbians, F/F, Missing Scene, Women In Power, all the moments in between, oneshots, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavendelhummel/pseuds/Lavendelhummel
Summary: More Moments between Marla and Fran, some in between the scenes of the film, some before, some afterwards (when they live happily ever after of course, nobody is dying!)
Relationships: Fran/Marla Grayson, Marla/Fran
Kudos: 43





	1. That fucking chocolate cake

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed more Marla x Fran content, so I wrote this. I hope you have as much fun with it as I had writing it, even if it‘s the first time I‘m writing already established characters and congruent scenes ;) ... and there are some languages that I speak better than english... ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after they bring Jennifer Peterson in the care facility

Marla grinned. Sam grinned. Jennifer Peterson looked a bit confused, bit didn’t they all? And Fran, perfectly in her role of Francis smiled warmly at Jennifer as Marla reminded Sam „to treat her like a Queen“. More like „A Queen in her Tower“, Frans Smileys grew wider, this was the end of the speech, now Marla would assure Jennifer one last time, there it was „take care Miss Peterson, we will talk soon“ and they left. 

In the corridor Francis‘ warmly worried elderly smile became Frans, nearly done with this part and everything had gone smoothly. Smoothly as ever, as she and Marla were, well Marla and Fran, working hand in hand and even got cake out of it.  
And then stepped out of the care facility into the sun. Into the car. This time Marla was driving and whilst Fran loved driving this was nice too. Sitting in the passenger seat, slowly putting on her seating belt while stretching her back and just looking at Marla. Giving Marla that look. And another one. And Marla looking back at her, then watching the road and only looking at Fran with their hands as they tangled between them in the air, without any purpose, but not wanting to let go. The sun came fully out and Fran chewed the last bit of Jennifer’s welcome cake. Chocolate. The perfect start for what they had planned next.

Marla pulled the car to the side and there it was, without looking Fran could feel the knowingly look of these blue eyes and as she turned her head and responded, they got out of the car and started walking. Mission number one for today accomplished: getting the cherry in the facility.  
There were many more to dos on the list for the both of them, but for now number two: Nothing. It was great. Actually Marla hated doing nothing, but she loved this nothing, this nothing of Fran and her walking the little trail, this nothing of watching Frans dark curls dancing in the sun and shimmering and glancing in her eyes and Fran laughing in Marlas face as they arrived at the little meadow. This nothing that was everything. 

Fran, prepared as she always was for these kinds of things even when Marla tried to surprise her, pulled her little blanket out and spread it on the grass. Marla knew that was for her, Fran would simply sit and lay on the grass and feel the earth as it was and right now Marla would have too, she wouldn’t have cared for her yellow suit to get a little grassy and green, after all she could just bring it to the cleaners or rather have Curtis bring it to the cleaners for her. Just because she could. Or she would buy a new one. But of course she appreciated the blanket a lot.  
They got down, Marlas back hit the ground and she closed her eyes against the sun. She groaned „thank you, Fran“ „hmmm“ Fran was already all over her and next to her, half over her chest, Marlas legs over hers, just laying in the sun eyes closed. 

Marla chuckled as felt Fran stretching and moving up to her head. She felt Frans fingers on her cheeks and her breath in her neck. She felt Frans lips against her lips and Frans face in her hands, and then it was not her face it was her back and she pulled her closer. She felt Frans skin against her hands, wait she didn’t pull her girlfriends shirt over her head, did she? so Fran must have done it herself before even laying down. She opened her eyes and looked right into the daring glance of these dark eyes above her own. Then these eyes wandered down, staring at Marlas suit and jacket still covering her arms. 

Marla reached up and kissed Fran again, deeper than before. She felt Fran letting go and relaxing a little more, she felt Fran pushing back and she tasted chocolate cake. This fucking chocolate cake from the care home that Fran loved so much. This was good. This was the taste of success, of happiness, tasting this funny cake in her girlfriends mouth. „Cake was good?“ she murmured. „Cake is always good“ she laughed, that was so Fran. „You Know, we could go get real cake, the good one, not this crap, tonight, maybe go somewhere nice and then... you know“ she proposed. She felt the vibration of Frans answer in her chest, voice even lower than before: „sure that would be real nice, but you know maybe we could have some dessert now, like right now, that i have you here, how about a little more of you?“ „oh fuck yeah, we can do that!“ „Fuck“ Fran whispered hovering her teeth along Marlas neck.


	2. Good Morning... Frankie!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set between the scene at the police station and Karens death.

It was not good. And the worst thing was, that they didn’t even know what it was. But it was bad. Fran knew it, she could feel that kind of stuff, this was big and bad, the question was just how big and how bad and how worried should she be. They would have to be careful and Marla wouldn’t like it. Marla didn’t like to duck her head. And Fran understood that, but she also knew when it was necessary and how to do it, how to play from the background and when to pop up again. 

The question was just how big and how bad was this? They would have to wait and see what would happen, their, who ever they were, next move would determine Marla and frans next move. Who ever they were... so far they had two names, one fake and one real name and a connection to the Russian Mafia. Fran pulled her phone out. She still knew some people to call and some places to look for answers. 

They went to the car. “Fuck, the car” they had come together in one car. And the other one was still at the bureau. “Where do you need to be?” Marla asked. She would do her work from the office, but Fran... “you drive, I’ll start my calls on the way and then get the other car” she threw the keys and Marla started the engine. “Hey it’s Fran...” 

And so they started. Worked on solving the puzzle that was Jennifer Peterson. Marla from the office, Fran from the car, from the library, from the swimming pool, from that bar and from the library again. Always just one call away. They dialed, picked up the phone, Marla told Fran about the medical record and Fran went to the hospital, Fran told Marla about Alexejs friends and Marla would call Sam again “where are you right now, baby?” “Gonna go back and talk to Lou, maybe he talked... Curtis still there?” Marla got up from her chair and opened the door, Curtis had already taken of. She looked at the watch, later than she would have thought. “Already gone” “hmm well...” Fran Fall quite but they stayed on the phone. Marla turned up the second light, it really had become dark outside. She sighed as she heard Frans “okay baby” and they hang up. They both knew that this wasn’t helping. Tomorrow they would stop this and live their lifes as they would normally... just ja little more careful, Fran thought. 

When she got home Marlas car was already there. She went upstairs, quickly grabbed her pjs without turning on the light and changed while brushing her teeth in the bathroom. On the shelf next to the sink she found Marlas pajama. As she climbed into bed next to her girlfriend she found the rest of her clothes. Marla had gotten her suit of and fell asleep in her underwear. God, she was cold! Fran pulled the blanket over the both of them. Marla groaned and hugged her but didn’t wake up. Hugging her back Fran closed her eyes. God she was exhausted.

When Marla woke up, Fran was still sound asleep. She was always one to sleep fast and long. Except the nights were she didn’t, but luckily that didn’t happen often. And it gave Marla one of her favorite things to do in the day: opening her eyes a little, just enough to look at Fran, getting closer to her under the covers, as close as possible and looking at her girlfriend and closing her eyes again just feeling Frans breath and opening them again. Eventually she would stare intensely, till Fran woke up, if the staring woke her up or the movement or simply the changing light, who knew, but Marla liked to think that she woke her girlfriend up by looking at her.  
So that’s what she did today, looking, coming closer, staring.

And Fran woke up to these blue eyes watching her as she did yesterday and the day before and to a soft smile, this one special smile, that appeared on Marlas face every morning watching Fran wake up, and that was so different from all the other smiles that Marla delivered all day. And today, Fran remarked still half asleep, eyes still swollen, it was even bigger, almost jokingly. “What?” She got out, she really wasn’t awake yet. 

Marla came closer and planted a kiss on her lips. That put some life into Fran and she opened her mouth just as Marla pulled away. “Good Morning... Frankie!” Now Fran was definitely awake. “What did you call me?” She said daringly. “Just wishing you a good morning, Frankie, isn’t that what your friends used to call you?” Marla responded lightly and the corner or her mouth began to twitch. 

Fran rolled over, till she lay on Marla and stared down on her “Think I look like Frankie?” And quieter but still as stern as before “You think I am a Frankie, Marla?” “Well I think...” Marla begann still joking and watching Frans eyebrow going up. “Yes?” “Oh Baby, the things I think you are...” Marla whispered and tucked a curly long stray of dark hair behind her ear. 

Then she slowly rolled them back, now being on top “you know, what I thought yesterday? When you just pulled him down with that tote back, and when the police arrived and you were right there holding him down, and then you got up and put your hands in the air like in the movies?” “Lucky for that one green light on the way?” This time Fran was the one joking and raising her eyebrow again. Marla pulled some more blanket around them and lowered her head, so that it was just above Frans “Fuck, that was so hot, Fran” “oh, yeah?” Fran grinned “fuck, yeah!”


	3. Period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhen before they met Jennifer Peterson and everything we saw started happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like Fran could have some kind of medical background...

It was getting dark outside. Marla looked up. She hadn’t noticed how late it had gotten. Exploring a new ward was always exiting in that strange way, like the snail - races children would do. She remembered Fran telling her once about how they tested new meds on mice, there was one test, where they put the animal in a pot full of water and stopped the time how long it would fight to stay alive and get air before dying. Fuck, she hoped Mr. Walters would make it at least a couple of years.   
But when Fran told it, it had been about Mrs. Jenkins augmented sedatives, in which case they stopped the time till the mouse would come out to get food even if the food was in the light and mice preferred the dark, to test the anxiolytic potency of the drug. Yeah Mr. Walters could get a little more trusting and calm, that was always good, but she wasn’t worried. For the first Interaktion and the Transfer Mr. Walters had been pretty calm already, he did even seem a bit relived. 

Marla closed the file, she had reread the protocol from court twice now and everything else also seemed in order. The thick part of this file - Mr. Walter‘s medical record, that man had been to the hospital as regularly as Marla went to the hairdressers - was with Fran. Quickly she stood up and with three steps she was at the door. When she went in she only saw the thatch of black curls behind the behind the backrest of Frans rolling desk chair. 

Hearing her steps Fran turned in the chair and raised her head a little. „Ready to leave?“ Marla asked. She was tired and they could talk about the new wards health tomorrow. „hmmm just a minute“ Fran murmured and picked up a pen from her desk. „Ok, I’m gonna get my coat“ Marla went to the door and almost bumped into Curtis 

„Oh sorry Ms. Grayson! Just came in to tell you that Dr. Frederik called back and said the pneumonia six years ago was community acquired. Oh and he can digitalize the X-rays from 1958 for the what was it called? Ehhh starts with an e...“ „epiphyseolytis capitis femoris“ Fran filled in, her voice low and slow. „yes that’s it, epiphyseo... what ever, so he can send you the X-rays tomorrow, if you need them, but he said, that Mr. Walters had never mentioned any pain or problems, concerning that after... an operation I think?“ 

„Yeah, he must have had that operation, its the only thing to do with these kids. And i saw that it went without any complications, that’s always a good sign. Okay, tell Dr. Frederik to send them anyways, can’t harm to have them, and i will look at them, but his walk seemed normally enough this morning, didn’t it?“ She looked at Marla still in the doorframe. „I think so, but I trust you, if you wanna check again, we can look at it tomorrow.“ Turing to Curtis she added „And Curtis go home, it‘s late! We’re about to leave, too!“ 

Then she closed the door, so it was just her and Fran again. „So can I lure you home with some chocolate? She asked walking closer „What?“ Fran responded distracted „Chocolate? And maybe tea? Always seems to help at last a little in this situation...“ Marla came around the desk.   
„How“, Fran rested her elbow on the table „How did you know?“ Marla grabbed her hand. „Well you said you needed a minute to finish this, when you clearly have read the whole file to his walking related illness“   
of course Fran interrupted her: „Epiphyseolysis capitis femoris, is a detachment of the epiphysis from the femoral head in fat teenage boys, sometimes it happens quickly, but most of the time it‘s chronic and you can see...“ „ok so you didn’t just read it, you also know everything about an illness he had as a child and are still at your desk. You just don’t wanna get up, do you? And hon, you‘re a bit pale“   
That was true Fran really looked as if she should have stayed with Mr. Walters in the care home in a bed this morning. Most important part being the bed part. She pressed her lips on Frans front. Fran groaned „sorry baby, ok lets go“, she groaned again trying to get up.

Marla frowned „have you taken something, like ibuprofen? I know you don’t like it and want to get through this at your own, and yes you told me how it affects your prostaglandins and that you would like to keep your stomach and so on, but once a month isn’t that often. And you really don’t look good...“   
„Oh thanks, way to make me feel better! And I‘m even wearing that new shirt. I thought you liked the colour.“ Marla let go of Frans hand and started caressing her cheek instead „Oh you know what I mean! You look sexy as hell, no matter what the blouse, but yeah I do like this color. But I really don’t like seeing you in so much pain and I think you would look even better on the couch right now than here.“ „Couch really does sound good...“ Fran said leaning into Marlas touch.

„So what do you need?“ Marla called from the kitchen. „I don’t need anything, Marla!“ She could her the annoyance in Frans voice, and than fading „just laying here... helps...“ Marla shook her head, she would at last...   
„Actually can you get me the hot-water-bottle?“ Marla nodded, got the hot-water-bottle, some drinks, maybe Fran would feel like it, she would have liked to get her some food, but she already knew Fran wouldn’t eat right now, she had seen her girl to often like this and knew what was needed. So instead she got a an empty bucket from under the sink.   
On the couch she found Fran. Head under the pillows on her stomach, the bare legs roaming the whole couch. She handed her the hot-water-bottle. „Oh Fuck, thank you...“ came from the pile of pillows.   
Marla placed the bucket and went upstairs to their bedroom. She got out of her heels and that tight dress, grabbed the blanket from the bed and opened Frans nightstand. 

When she good back to the couch, the huddle that consisted of pillows, arms and legs and groaning hadn’t moved. „Hey“ she said softly. She sat down next to where Frans head had to be and draped the blanket over her.   
Said head appeared, „what are you still doing here? Your sport course starts in, uhhh I have no idea what time it is... but it starts soon, you need to go.“   
„I‘m not going today“ „you‘re not going? Oh not because of this, Marla, I‘ll be fine. This will pass in a couple of hours“   
„Yeah and these couple of hours I can be here with you on the couch. If you want me to, of course“   
„Marla, you know I‘ll never say no to being with you on the couch, but this isn’t necessary. I‘m fine! There are women, who have it far worse and can’t get up for days. This is totally fine... argh“ she was back in the pillows again.   
Carefully Marla leaned against the back lean, got one leg around Fran, so that Fran lay between her legs now. She slowly started caressing Frans head and those beautiful curls. „I don’t care about how bad it gets for other women. I can’t just leave knowing you‘ll lay here in pain for the next hours, baby. So just let me stay here with you, okay? And I got you this from upstairs“ she placed Frans new favorite book next to the bucket on the floor.   
She didn’t know it, but it had to be a good one, measuring by Frans mimic every evening while reading it. There was so much Happening in her face and so much beauty in these calm moments. Marla loved just watching Fran read, her mouth half opening in the really good parts, her eyes glued to the pages and one hand absently roaming Marlas side.

Fran got half up from her tangled up position, got her arms up and somehow managed to hug her. „okay, yeah so you‘re staying here“ she pressed her head against Marlas chest. „Thank you, baby. But i can’t read right know, it‘s a little to much“ she murmured eyes still closed, „... but maybe later...“ „hmm“ Marla hummed in response and startet pressing a kiss on Fran shoulder, still caressing her head. 

Fran groaned again and her hands shut down to her lower abdomen. „Can you tell me something, like anything? Just to distract and to listen to your voice... can you tell me about the court thing next week?“ she asked.   
„Baby you don’t wanna talk about court right now, do you? Maybe I can tell you about this thing Sam told me about. I don’t know why he always tells these things to me, you would find them so much more interesting. So yesterday he asked me if I knew how an octopus tastes, apparently they see the world through tasting.“   
„Yeah with their arms, they have so many neurons there, it‘s fucking crazy“ Fran murmured softly. Marla paused, Fran already knew that, so what to talk about?   
She let her hand wander over Frans arm. „Want me to read you the book?“ she asked. She felt Frans face moving at her chest, she was smiling. „hmm“ she heard. 

So she grabbed the book from the floor and opened it. Fran moved in her arms so now her back was facing Marla and leaned against he, sitting half up and pressing to hot-water-bottle to her stomach. Marla started reading softly her mouth right at Frans ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope Fran explaining medical stuff was realistic... I saw her as someone who just knows things and is interested in a lot of things.
> 
> Aaaand when they where first talking to Karen about Jennifer Peterson and came into her surgery, she was the one, who disinfected her hands immediately reflexively, (something everyone I know who sets foot in a hospital on the regular basis does, but no one else), it wasn’t the way you‘re supposed to do it... but nevertheless she did it...even without an global pandemic...
> 
> What did you think, believable?


End file.
